


Photography

by cinnamorose



Series: Choke [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, syo what are you doing in school? :eyes:, tokiya is observant, very very observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Tokiya has some work in his photography club.





	Photography

**Author's Note:**

> ive been meaning to type this up but i havent been lmao

“Hey, Ichinose, could you move over just a few steps?”

“Like so?” Tokiya asks, watching as Yui aims her camera. When she nods, he lets his body fall into a natural pose. “Wait, did you want me walking down the hall this shot, or just standing?”

“Walking…? Oh, that'd be neat!” She says, smiling at him as she pushes her hair back from her face. It’s so long, Tokiya’s wondered how she always has it curled so nicely. “Why not get both? Then we can choose which we prefer!”

“Ah, good idea, Kosoba-san.” He says, shifting on his feet as he stands naturally. “Why don’t we get a shot at the lockers?”

“We got five already, I’m tired ‘a ‘em.” One of the other students complains. Yui laughs very, very softly.

“He has a point, Ichinose.” He nods at her words.

“Then, why not act as if you caught me in the middle of the hall?”

“That’ll be good!... Oh, um, I gotta leave.” She stands from her spot, holding the camera out to another student. “Ah, I’m so sorry, I have family things to be doing. Good luck, everyone!”

And with that, Tokiya watches Yui run off.

* * *

“Hey, Tokiya!”

Tokiya turns, watching Syo run up to him and hold up a hand. “Ah, hello, Syo.” He quickly gives him a high five. “How’s the break?”

“Ughh.”

“Boring?” Syo nods and rubs the back of his neck.

“How was photography?” That’s… New?

“Oh, nothing too interesting, but we  _ are _ taking advantage of there being almost no students in the school itself for pictures. Why do you ask? Would you like to watch? Kosoba-san is  _ magic _ with a camera.”

“Oh, nah.” He shakes his head. “Just curious, since I know you're in the club. How’s your business with Otoya?”

“The ghost hunting…? It’s not a business - don’t tell Otoya that - but it’s well. Tonight we’re going out to a bridge for something.” He says, brushing his hair from his face. “Hm… What’ll you be doing?”

“Have work to do.” He sighs, rubbing his neck. “Usual as always.” Tokiya’s eyes focus on his pocket as he speaks. A few small squares, almost the same size as a photograph from one of their cameras.

He doesn’t have time to bring it up. “Gotta get going. Sorry, Tokiya!” Syo says, quickly running out.

“Ah… Goodbye, Syo.”

Weirdly enough, he noticed how similarly Syo’s and Yui’s faces are as the man left.

**Author's Note:**

> take a goddamn guess what Tokiya might have noticed lmao


End file.
